ostpreussenwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
Hermann Sudermann
thumb|Hermann Sudermann kurz vor seinem Tod; Fotografie von [[Nicola Perscheid.]] Hermann Sudermann (* 30. September 1857 in Matzicken, Kreis Heydekrug, Ostpreußen (heute: Macikai, Landkreis Šilutė, Litauen); † 21. November 1928 in Berlin) war ein deutscher Schriftsteller und Bühnenautor. Leben thumb|180px|Hermann Sudermann, ca. 1896 Hermann Sudermann wurde als Sohn des Bauern und Bierbrauers Johann Sudermann und seiner Ehefrau Dorothea geb. Raabe in Matzicken bei Heydekrug im Memelland geboren. Die Familie des Vaters stammte von niederländischen Mennoniten, die in das Weichseldelta ausgewandert waren . Zunächst besuchte Hermann die Volksschule in Heydekrug und anschließend die Realschule in Elbing, die er in der Obersekunda allerdings abbrach. Danach durchlief er eine Apothekerlehre, die er auf Grund von gesundheitlichen Problemen aufgeben musste, und trat 1872 in das Realgymnasium in Tilsit ein, an dem er 1875 seine Reifeprüfung ablegte. Darauf studierte er in Königsberg Geschichte sowie Philosophie und wurde Mitglied der freien Landsmannschaft Littuania.Hermann Sudermann: Ich stand leidenschaftlich gern auf Mensur. In Kurt U. Bertrams: Als Student in Königsberg. Erinnerungen bekannter Korporierter. Hilden 2006, S. 78-99 1877 wechselte er an die Berliner Friedrich-Wilhelms-Universität, hatte freilich mit finanziellen Problemen zu kämpfen und wurde Hauslehrer der Söhne des Schriftstellers Hans Hopfen und eines Bankiers. Schließlich brach er sein Studium ab und wechselte in die Journalistik, da seine Prosa- und Dramenversuche auf wenig Resonanz stießen. Journalist und Schriftsteller thumb|Hermann Sudermann. Ausschnitt aus einem Porträt von [[Max Slevogt, 1927]] 1881 wurde er zunächst journalistischer Mitarbeiter der Liberalen Korrespondenz, danach Chefredakteur der liberalen Zeitung Das deutsche Reichsblatt in Berlin und 1882 Schriftleiter des Reichsfreunds, wo auch seine ersten Erzählungen publiziert wurden. 1891 heiratete er die verwitwete Schriftstellerin Clara Lauckner, die drei Kinder in die Ehe brachte, lebte in Königsberg, danach in Dresden, um sich 1895 aber endgültig in Berlin niederzulassen. Sein einziges leibliches Kind, die Tochter Hede, heiratete später ebenfalls einen Schriftsteller. 1900 wurde er Vorsitzender des Goethe-Bundes, der gegen die Verabschiedung der Lex Heinze durch den Deutschen Reichstag protestierte. Zu den mit ihm befreundeten Schriftstellern zählten Paul Heyse, Friedrich Spielhagen und Ludwig Fulda. Sudermann sammelte alles, was gut und teuer war, Gemälde und Skulpturen, unternahm Reisen nach Südtirol (Riva del Garda, Ultental), Italien, Griechenland, Ägypten, in den Vorderen Orient und nach Indien. Seit 1902 „residierte“ der erfolgsverwöhnte Sudermann auf dem von ihm erworbenen Schloss mit großem Park des Landgutes Blankensee bei Trebbin. Das Schloss und den Park stattete er mit den Kunstgegenständen seiner Sammlung aus, darunter Stücke, die er von seinen Reisen mitgebracht hatte. 1909 erwarb er eine repräsentative Villa in der Bettinastraße 3 im Grunewald, die er laut dort angebrachter Gedenktafel von 1916 bis zu seinem Tod als Stadtwohnung nutzte. Sein bevorzugter Wohnsitz blieb allerdings das Landgut Blankensee. Nach Sudermann Tod übernahm die Sudermann-Stiftung die Grunewald-Villa und unterhielt hier eine Gedenkstätte für Sudermann. 2005 verkaufte die Stiftung das Haus wegen Geldmangels; die Besitztümer Sudermanns wurden im gleichen Jahr versteigert.Bezirskverordnetenversammlung Charlottenburg-Wilmersdorf Antwort des Bezirksamtes auf die schriftliche Anfrage Nr. 817/2 Hermann Sudermann - verschwindet eine Erinnerungsstätte? des Bezirksverordneten Andreas Koska, Fraktion B'90/Die Grünen vom 17. Januar 2006 Erster Weltkrieg und letzte Lebensphase thumb|Sudermanns [[Ehrengrab auf dem Friedhof Grunewald]] Von der nationalen Begeisterungswelle zu Beginn des Ersten Weltkrieges wurde auch Sudermann erfasst. Er verfertigte patriotische Lyrik und sammelte Spenden für durch Krieg in Not geratene Menschen. Zusammen mit Ludwig Fulda und Georg Reicke war er im Herbst 1914 einer der Verfasser des Aufrufs von 93 Gelehrten und Künstlern 'An die Kulturwelt!'. Nach 1918 gehörte er zu den Gründern des „Bundes schaffender Künstler“, wurde aber als politischer Opportunist verteufelt. 1924 starb seine Frau, mit der er trotz vieler ehelicher Spannungen lange zusammengelebt hatte. Hermann Sudermann starb im Alter von 71 Jahren an einer Lungenentzündung mit vorausgegangenem Schlaganfall. Sein Stiefsohn Rolf Lauckner gründete ihm zu Ehren nach seinem Tod die „Hermann-Sudermann-Stiftung“, die bedürftige Autoren unterstützte. Leistungen 1886 erschien Sudermanns erstes selbständiges Werk Im Zwielicht, eine Sammlung von Novellen im Stil des Naturalismus und beeinflusst von Guy de Maupassant, die als Hintergrund seine Heimat Ostpreußen aufweisen. Weitere bedeutende Prosaarbeiten von ihm sind die Romane „''Frau Sorge''“ (1887) und „''Der Katzensteg''“ (1890). Letzteres Werk avancierte zu einem Bestseller mit über 100 Auflagen. Seinen großen Durchbruch jedoch feierte Sudermann mit seinem Schauspiel „''Die Ehre''“ (1889), das ihm internationale Reputation einbrachte und den bedeutendsten Vertreter des deutschen Naturalismus, Gerhart Hauptmann, beinahe in den Schatten zu stellen schien. Geschickt übte er in seinem Stück Kritik an der bürgerlichen Gesellschaft, die er in seinen Studentenjahren aus nächster Nähe miterlebt hatte. Dennoch kann Sudermann nicht ebenbürtig an die Seite der deutschen Naturalisten gestellt werden, zumal seine Stücke mehr in der Tradition der französischen Konversationsstücke (Victorien Sardou, Alexandre Dumas der Jüngere) stehen. Alfred Kerr bemängelte sehr früh bereits die Theatralik seiner Stücke, die beim großen Publikum aber gerade deshalb so gut ankamen. Viele Figuren seiner späteren Theaterstücke wurden Paraderollen für Schauspielerinnen und Schauspieler wie Eleonora Duse, Albert Bassermann, Josef Kainz oder Esther Rachel Kamińska. Sudermann gehörte mit seiner umfangreichen Dramenproduktion bald zu den meistgespielten deutschen Bühnenautoren seiner Zeit, hat jedoch stets Publikum und Kritik gespalten. Ein später Höhepunkt sind noch seine „''Litauischen Geschichten''“ (1917), in denen er sehr anschaulich und realistisch seine Heimat schildert. Zum Schwanengesang wurde der Roman „''Die Frau des Steffen Tromholt''“, der wiederum stark autobiographisch - vor allem in Bezug auf seine letzte Lebensphase - unterfüttert ist. Auszeichnungen/Ehrungen/Anerkennungen thumb|Gedenktafel für Hermann Sudermann und Rolf Lauckner am Haus Bettinastraße 3 Noch zu Lebzeiten erhielt Sudermann mehrere Ehrungen/Auszeichnungen o.ä.: * 1873 Zuerkennung der „Schillerprämie“ (ein Exemplar des Gesamtwerkes des Dichters) vom „Schillerkomitee Tilsit“ für herausragende Schulleistungen an der „Städtischen Realschule erster Ordnung zu Tilsit“ * 1912 Verleihung des „Preußischen Kronenordens, 3. Klasse“ - von Kaiser Wilhelm II persönlich überreicht, (zur Anerkennung von Sudermanns Stellung und Tätigkeit in der Öffentlichkeit) * 1918 Eisernes Kreuz 2. Klasse für die Wiederbelebung des von ihm gegründeten Goethebundes * 1921 Ehrung Sudermanns durch Herausgabe von Notgeld der Stadt Heydekrug/Memelland mit Bildnis, Abbildung v. Geburtshaus und Gedichtstext von H. Sudermann. Nach seinem Tode ehrten ihn Städte und Gemeinden mit Straßen, Denkmälern und Gebäuden bzw. Kultureinrichtungen o. ä. mit seinem Namen. Darunter befinden sich : * Hermann Sudermann-Stiftung zur Unterstützung von bedürftigen Autoren, Sitz Berlin * Sudermann-Denkmal in Šilutė (Heydekrug), Litauen * Sudermann-Museum in Macikai/Šilutė (Matzicken), Litauen * Gedenkkabinett im Sudermann-Schloss (Sudermann-Haus) in Blankensee/Trebbin * Gedenktafel am Haus Bettinastraße 3 in Berlin-Grunewald * Ehrengrab der Stadt Berlin auf dem Friedhof Grunewald * Hermann-Sudermann-Schule in Klaipėda (Memel) * Via Hermann Sudermann, Riva del Garda Werke (in Auswahl) Theaterstücke Erklärung: P=Premieren bis 1928 (Todesjahr v. H. Sud.), V=nachfolgende Vorstellungen, B=Bucherscheinungsjahr, A=Auflagen in Tausend seit „B“ bis 1928. *''Die Ehre'' (Drama), P 27.11. 1889 Lessingtheater Berlin, V 98, B 1890, A 65. *''Sodoms Ende'' (Künstlerdrama), P 5.11. 1890 Lessingtheater Berlin, V 43, B 1891, A 31. *''Heimat'' (Schauspiel), P 7.1. 1893 Lessingtheater Berlin, V 78, B 1893, A 59. *''Der Katzensteg'' Sudermann selbst dramatisierter Roman gleichen Titels *''Die Schmetterlingsschlacht'' (Komödie), P 6.10. 1894 Lessingtheater Berlin, V 21, u. Burgtheater Wien, V 21, B 1895, A 15. ** 9. Aufl., Stuttgart : Cotta, 1904. Digitalisierte Ausgabe der Universitäts- und Landesbibliothek Düsseldorf *''Das Glück im Winkel'' (Schauspiel), P 11.11. 1895 Burgtheater Wien, V 22, B 1896, A 28. *''Morituri'' (Drei Einakter: Teja, Fritzchen, Das ewig Männliche), P 3.10. 1896 Burgtheater Wien, V 30, u. Deutsches Theater Berlin, V 57, B 1896, A 24. *''Johannes'' (Tragödie), P 15.1. 1898 Deutsches Theater Berlin, V 79, u. Königliches Schauspielhaus Dresden, V 22, B 1897, A 33. *''Die drei Reiherfedern'' (Dramatisches Gedicht), P 21.1. 1899 Königliches Schauspielhaus Dresden, V 5, u. Deutsches Theater Berlin, V 13, u. Königliches Hoftheater Stuttgart, V 3, B 1898, A 16. *''Johannisfeuer'' (Schauspiel), P 5.10. 1900 Lessingtheater Berlin, V 77, B 1900, A 43. *''Es lebe das Leben'' (Drama), P 1.2. 1902 Deutsches Theater Berlin, V 83, B 1902, A 29. *''Der Sturmgeselle Sokrates'' (Komödie), P 33.10. 1903 Lessingtheater Berlin, V 28, B 1903, A 15. *''Stein unter Steinen'' (Schauspiel), P 7.10. 1905 Lessingtheater Berlin, V 48, B 1905, A 19. *''Das Blumenboot'' (Schauspiel), P 6.10. 1906 Lessingtheater Berlin, V 49, u. Schauspielhaus Düsseldorf, V 20, B 1905, A 12. *''Rosen'' (vier Einakter: Die Lichtbänder, Margot, Der letzte Besuch und Ferne Prinzessin), P 3.10. 1907 Burgtheater Wien, V 11, u. P 26.10. 1907 Königliches Hoftheater Stuttgart, V 2, B 1907, A 10. *''Strandkinder'' (Schauspiel), P 21.12. 1909 Königliches Schauspielhaus Berlin, V 45, B 1909, A 10. *''Der Bettler von Syrakus'' (Tragödie), P 19.10. 1911 Königliches Schauspielhaus Berlin, V 35, B 1911, A 10. *''Der gute Ruf'' (Schauspiel), P 7.1. 1913 Deutsches Schauspielhaus Berlin, V 53, u. Schauspielhaus München, V 12, B 1913. *''Die Lobgesänge des Claudian'' (Drama), P 20.1. 1914 Deutsches Schauspielhaus Hamburg, V 3. *''Die entgötterte Welt'' (Dramenreihe: Die Freundin, Die gutgeschnittene Ecke und Das höhere Leben), 1915. *''Die Raschhoffs'' (Drama), P 18.10. 1919 Neues Schauspielhaus (Königsberg), V 34, B 1920, A 8. *''Das deutsche Schicksal'' (Vaterländische Dramenreihe: Heilige Zeit, Opfer und Notruf), 1920. *''Wie die Träumenden'' (Schauspiel). 1922. U: 7.11.1922 Neues Schauspielhaus (Königsberg). *''Der Hasenfellhändler'' (Schauspiel), 1927. Erzählungen, Novellen, Romane *''Der Günstling der Präsidentin'' [Serie in Schroers Familienblatt], vor 1887 *''Im Zwielicht. Zwölf zwanglose Geschichten'', 1887 [Neudr. 1972 u.d.T. Das römische Bad Langen-Müller] *''Frau Sorge'' (Roman), 1887 *''Katzensteg'' (Roman), 1890 *''Jolanthes Hochzeit'' (Erzählung), 1892 *''Es war'' (Roman), 1894 *''Das Hohe Lied'' (Roman), 1908 *''Die indische Lilie'' (sieben Erzählungen), 1911 *''Litauische Geschichten'' (vier Erzählungen: Die Reise nach Tilsit, Miks Bumbullis, Jons und Erdme, Die Magd), 1917 *''Wo der Strom stiller wird'' [Abbruch nach dem ersten Kapitel - Folgeband von Das Bilderbuch meiner Jugend], 1922 *''Der tolle Professor'' (Roman), 1926 *''Die Frau des Steffen Tromholt'' (Roman), 1927 *''Purzelchen'' (Roman), 1928 Sonstige Veröffentlichungen *''Verrohung in der Theaterkritik. Zeitgemäße Betrachtungen'', 1902 *''Bilderbuch meiner Jugend'' Autobiographie, 1922 Verfilmungen *1926: Es war *1927: Sonnenaufgang – Lied von zwei Menschen - nach der Novelle „Die Reise nach Tilsit“ *1933: Das Hohe Lied *1938: Heimat *1939: Die Reise nach Tilsit *1939: Johannisfeuer *1942: Hochzeit auf Bärenhof – nach der Novelle „Jolanthes Hochzeit“ *1954: ... und ewig bleibt die Liebe – nach dem Bühnenstück „Johannisfeuer“ *1959: Jons und Erdme *1969: Die Reise nach Tilsit (TV-Film mit Ruth Maria Kubitschek in einer der Hauptrollen) *1975: Der Katzensteg *1981: Reise ins Paradies - nach der Novelle „Die Reise nach Tilsit“ Literatur *Leopold Jessner, Victor Barnowsky u.a.: Sudermann als Rollenschreiber, in: Berliner Börsen-Courier, Ausgabe vom 30. September 1927. Erste Beilage, S. 5-6. *Gerhard Bock: Sudermanns episches Schaffen im Spiegel der Kritik. Borna-Leipzig: Noske. 1935. *Kurt Busse: Hermann Sudermann. Sein Werk und sein Wesen. Stuttgart u.a.: Cotta. 1927. *Bernd Erhard Fischer u. Angelika Fischer: Hermann Sudermann in Blankensee. Berlin: Ed. Fischer. 2002. ISBN 3-00-010432-1 *Theodor Kappstein: Hermann Sudermann und seine besten Bühnenwerke. Eine Einführung. Berlin & Leipzig: F. Schneider. 1922. *Walter T. Rix (Hrsg.): Hermann Sudermann. Werk und Wirkung. Würzburg: Königshausen und Neumann. 1980. ISBN 3-88479-024-2 *Christiane Schiller: Bilinguismus. Zur Darstellung eines soziolinguistischen Phänomens in der Literatur. Dargestellt an Beispielen der regionalen Literatur Preußisch-Litauens: Hermann Sudermann „Litauische Geschichten“, Ieva Simonaitytė „Vilius Karalius“. Frankfurt am Main u.a.: Lang. 2000. (= Hallesche Sprach- und Textforschung; 7) ISBN 3-631-35376-6 *Thorsten Stegemann: Literatur im Abseits. Studien zu ausgewählten Werken von Rainer Maria Rilke, Hermann Sudermann, Max Halbe, Gottfried Benn und Erich Kästner. Stuttgart: Ibidem-Verl. 2000. ISBN 3-89821-040-5 *Werner Sulzgruber: Hermann Sudermann „Heimat“. Betrachtungen und Analysen zu einem vergessenen Schauspiel. Wien: Ed. Praesens. 1997. ISBN 3-901126-83-X *Hubert Walter: Sudermann und die Franzosen. Ein Beitrag zum Verständnis seiner Art und Kunst. Emsdetten i. Westf.: Lechte. 1930. Dissertationen/Habilitationen zum Thema: „H. Sudermann und sein Werk“ # Jörgensen,H.: Ibsens Einfluß auf H. Sudermann; Diss. Lausanne 1904, # Herdin, Elis: Studien über Bericht und indirekte Rede im modernen Deutsch; Auswertung zeitgenössischer Werke v. Hauptmann, Holz, Schnitzler, Sudermann, Ebers, Fontane, Ganghofer, Keller; Diss. Uppsala 1905, # Cannon, Harry Sharp: Sudermanns Treatment of Verse; Diss. Baltimore 1922, # Iwanowa, Gora: Roman- und Novellentechnik bei Sudermann; Diss. München 1925, # Walter, Hubert: Sudermann und die Franzosen. Ein Beitrag zum Verständnis seiner Art und Kunst; Diss. Münster 1930, # Martinetz, Otto: Hermann Sudermann als Erzähler; Diss. Wien 1935, # Bock, Gerhard: Sudermanns episches Schaffen im Spiegel der Kritik; Diss. Jena 1935, # Wellner, Elisabeth: Gerhart Hauptmann und Hermann Sudermann im Konkurrenzkampf; Diss. Wien 1949 # Mathers, R. H.: Sudermann an the Critics; Diss. Süd-Kalifornien 1951, # Correns, M. L.: Bühnenwerk und Publikum - 4 erfolgreiche Dramen um die letzte Jahrhundertwende. (u. a.`Heimat` V: Hermann Sudermann); Diss. Jena 1956, # Lind, Edith: Die Szenenbemerkung bei H. Sudermann. Diss. Wien 1961, # Matulis, Anatole: Lithuanian culture in the prose works of H. Sudermann, Ernst Wichert und Agnes Miegel. Diss. Michigan 1963, # Grain, J. T.: Sudermann in English. Diss. Assen 1963, # Nohl Ingrid: Das dramatische Werk Hermann Sudermanns. Versuch einer Darstellung seiner Gesellschaftskritik auf dem Theater im 19. und 20. Jahrhundert und im Film. Diss. Köln 1973, # Richter, Günter Walter: Die Gesellschaftskritik im Prosawerk v. Hermann Sudermann. Diss. Illinois 1975, # Nannes, Jean Paul Mathieu: Hermann Sudermann, eine Untersuchung seines theatralischen Erfolges. Diss. Utrecht 1976, # Nannes, Jean Paul Mathieu: Die Aufnahme der dramatischen Werke Hermann Sudermanns. Habil. Utrecht 1979; # Abor, Ann: Diss. Michigan 1984, „Sudermann and the Critics“; # Stroinigg, C. E.: A reinterpretation of Sudermanns `Frau Sorge`. Diss. Cincinnati 1984, # Wrasidlo, B. J.: The Politics of German Naturalism: Holz, Sudermann, Hauptmann. Diss. San Diego 1986, # Stuhlmacher, Brigitte: Studien und Interpretation zu Dramen von Holz und Schlaf, Halbe, Sudermann, Hauptmann und Brecht. Diss. Berlin 1987, Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * * * *Hermann Sudermanns Grab in Berlin-Grunewald *Hans Preuß: Hermann Sudermann und Elbing. In: Pangritz-Kurier Nr. 4 (Dezember) 1997, S. 32–34 (PDF, 194 kB) Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Publizist Kategorie:Naturalismus (Literatur) Kategorie:Pegnesischer Blumenorden Kategorie:Literatur (Deutsch) Kategorie:Literatur (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Erzählung Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Person (Ostpreußen) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1857 Kategorie:Gestorben 1928 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Person (Memelland) en:Hermann Sudermann es:Hermann Sudermann fr:Hermann Sudermann it:Hermann Sudermann ja:ヘルマン・ズーダーマン la:Hermannus Sudermann lt:Hermann Sudermann ru:Зудерман, Герман